The invention relates generally to a system for adjusting the height of one or more axles relative to the frame or chassis of an in-line skate. In particular, the invention concerns such a system wherein the axle can be adjusted through the simple operation of a single lever, dial, or the like.
At the present time, recreational in line skates are available which in many embodiments have a boot section adapted to fit over the foot of a user and rollers attached to the boot section. The roller may be attached to the boot via a chassis either coupled to or molded as an integral part of the boot. Some skates include only a chassis for removably and replaceably receiving a boot or other type of shoe which the user can wear separate from the skate chassis.
As the name suggests, the rollers, or wheels, of in-line skates are aligned in one row rather than two rows as has been the roller arrangement for more traditionally constructed roller skates. Such in-line alignment of the wheels enables a user to achieve speeds in excess of about 30 miles per hour on a flat surface. This is significantly faster than the speeds which can be achieved through the use of conventional roller skates.
It appears that maximum speeds can be achieved using in-line skates when the user's weight is substantially evenly distributed over all of the wheels contacting the ground. In an alternative mode of use, however, some in-line skates allow one or more internal rollers to be lowered by adjusting the height of the roller axles relative to the skate chassis. When the rollers are in this position, the skater is able to execute sharp turns to quickly change the direction of his movement.
At the present time a height adjustment mechanism is provided for roller axles for in line skates which is secured to a bracket for the roller axles, which, in turn, is secured to the boot section of the in line skate. The mechanism comprises a fixed bushing having a non-circular shape which fits into a mating hole extending through the bracket. The fixed bushing has an elliptical boss which is inserted through the bracket. The fixed bushing has a hole extending through it which accommodates an axle for the roller. The fixed bushing can be removed by hand from the bracket, rotated to a second position and reinserted into the bracket hole in order to fix it within the bracket in this second position. When in the second position, the axle hole through the bushing is positioned at a height different from the height of the axle in its original position. By operating in this manner, it is possible to adjust the height of the roller axles and the roller.
A shortcoming of this axle height adjustment system, however, is that it requires the skater to remove the wheel and axle from the skate in order to reposition the stationery bushing. This procedure is time consuming and requires the use of special tools. In addition, the separated parts are small and can be easily lost.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a system for adjusting the height of roller axles for in line skates which can be practiced quickly by hand without the need for disassembling the skate and without the need for special tools.